


Spider-man oneshots (pathfinder)

by Shortnessneverreach



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Peter Parker Bromance, Random chapters, Superpowers, son of a stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortnessneverreach/pseuds/Shortnessneverreach
Summary: Just a bunch of things I randomly think about





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter won't be in the first chapter just so I can give you a brief background of Blaine

My father and I walked through the Halls of Stark Tower.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to everybody,” Tony said, slightly tapping my arm.

I smiled slightly, "oh and it only took surviving an Alien invasion,"

He lead me down a set of stairs which lead to a door with a plack next to it reading, in bold letters, Science Department (Tony and Bruce only).

“going by the sign I'm assuming that not everyone is in there?”

“Everybody important,” Tony shrugged, punching in the code for the door. “Hey, Banner? Get over here.”

A man, a little older than my father, popped up from behind a desk that was covered in random bits of electronic scrap. I walked around the desk until I stood next to him.

“You must be Blaine,” He smiled, extending a hand for me to shake, “I’m Bruce... Banner..... Bruce Banner. Sorry,  I’m, uh, I’m not great at introductions.”

I knew a little about Bruce. Since my dad meet him a few weeks ago, during Loki's plot to use an alien army, he couldn't shut up about him. I mean it worked for me at least he finally had someone else as smart as him to talk to.

“Bruce is my science bro,” Tony commented, “We science. There’s science-ing.”

“You've mentioned,” I said nodding, surveying the lab and its state of disarray.

“but,” I started. shifting my eyes between my father and Bruce. “I think you forgot to mention the fact he turns into a huge green man.” 

Bruce closed his eyes, sighed and hung his head.

“Sorry that was the first thing I learned about you” I shrugged.

Bruce shot my dad a look which he responded to by shrugging.

“You know Tony that isn't the first thing you should mention about me” Bruce rubbed the back of his neck.

I could tell what I said struck a nerve so I tried to state my opinion more clearly.

“The Hulk isn’t all bad though,” Bruce stopped rubbing his neck and looked down at me, “I mean, he, or well you, saved my dad so I owe you two for that.”

Bruce grinned and shook his head, “I guess so.”

My father rolled his eyes before stepping around the desk Bruce was at

“What’s that?” Tony demanded, stepping around us to rifle through a pile of papers,that had been hidden under a pile of scrap, on Bruce’s desk, “Have you been science-ing without me, Banner?”

Bruce began to rub the back of his neck again. “I, uh-”

“kiddo, I have to science. You’ll be fine on your own, right?”

“Tony, he’s been here for five minutes-”

“I’ll… I’ll be okay, I suppose.” I shrugged starting to back away

“Close the door behind you, kid.”

***

I aimlessly wandered the halls of Stark Tower, trying obstinately to convince myself that I was not lost. My dad had taken the opportunity to redecorate after Loki and The Hulk had obliterated the upper floors, and now I wasn’t exactly familiar with the layout of the whole place. There had to be stairs around here somewhere-

“Are you all right?”

I jumped, spinning so quickly I almost lost me balance.

“Fine, I’m fine, thanks, I…” I blinked slowly, trailing off as I took in who I was blabbering at.

A man stood in front of me dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt with his blonde hair pushed to the side.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you-”

It took a few to figure out why the man In front of me looked fimiliar but once I realized who he was I couldn't contain my excitement.

“You’re Captain America,” I breathed out while he grinned sheepishly.

“Steve Rogers,” He introduced himself, “You’re Tony’s boy, right?”

“Blaine, I’m Blaine,” I nodded, “I mean that's not my real name, I mean it is but it's  my middle name, I don't like people knowing I'm Tony's son so I go...” I began start talking quieter. "By my middle name instead,"

“Oh-“ Steve said nodding his head

I could feel my face heating up.

“I don’t know why I told you that,” I frowned, “Sorry, that’s really random and personal.”

“No, no, it’s all right,” Steve assured me, “It’s just funny that you don't seem to hate me. Tony wasn’t my biggest fan when we first met, yet you clearly don’t share the same opinion.”

“Who wouldn’t like you?” I pointed out, “Other than my dad, I mean, but don’t take it personally, he’s like that with a lot of people."

Upon the mention of my father he began to look up and down the hall.

"Where is your father?"

I shrugged, “last I saw he was nerding it up with Banner in the Science Department,”

“oh,” Steve muttered, “is it common for kids your age to wander without adult supervision”

I shrugged. “I think so”

“Right.”

“So…” I glanced over my shoulder, “Um-”

“Up the top and right.” Steve stated.

“Sorry?”

“Top of this hall,” Steve pointed, “And right. If you were looking for the stairs.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

***

After finding the stairs I continued to wonder until I walked down a hallway and heard a strange sound coming from one of the rooms. I poked my head in and noticed that the room seemed to be a training area, and that strange sound was a man with a bow and arrow shooting into a target dummy.

I tried to sneak into the room but failed when I tripped over my own feet sending me crashing into the floor.

"You ok?" The man asked walking over to me offering his hand.

I took his hand and he pulled me back up to my feet.

“You’re Stark’s kid.” the man mentioned walking back over to where he stood before I interrupted him.

“Yeah, I’m-”

“Blaine,” The man finished for me, “Clint Barton.”

“You’re the archer.”

“What gave it away? Was it the bow I’m holding or the archery range in front of me?”

I chuckled, I like Clint, I may have just met him but I could tell he'd be one of my favorites.

“Little bit of both.”

He chuckled.

I watched as he fired four more arrows into the dummies without even looking. Then watched him smile as my shock.

“You ever shot an arrow?” he questioned.

I thought for a couple seconds, in my ten years of life I couldn't say I'd shot a bow and arrow. I'd lifted objects with my mind, created barriers, ran up walls.

Oh right... I probably should have mentioned this earlier. I'm not a normal kid. I mean besides having a billionaire superhero father, I discovered I had powers powers I don't even know how to describe or explain. I call them biotics they allow me to do remarkable things like move objects, warp, run up buildings, jump impressive heights, and so much more.

“Can’t say I have.”

He waved his hand.

“Come ‘ere.”

I hesitated, shifting my gaze from him to the door before gesturing towards it.

“I probably shouldn't. I don’t think my mom would be happy if she found out my dad let a trained assassin teach me how to use a weapon.”

My mother, Claire Asher, doesn't know about my powers. When I was four and my father and I discovered my powers we both decided that it would be best not to tell my mother. My dad and my mom barely got along. I'm pretty sure I'm the only thing that's kept them from killing each other even with them not being together and her being married to a dick. I mostly stayed with my dad but on the weekends I'd fly out and stay with her and Carver, her husband.

“Well, you’d better not tell her then.”

I nodded, not able to disagree.

“Yes, Sir.” I said jokingly saluting.

“No, not Sir. Clint.”

“Yes Clint.”

I walked towards him and he handed me the bow before standing behind me, helping me hold it right and draw the arrow back.

“alright now when you're ready you just le--”

Before he was able to finish I released the arrow. At first I didn't think I was going to hit anywhere near the target but to my surprise the arrow stuck into the dummy a couple centimeters away from the red circle.

I couldn't contain my excitement “Did you see that?”

Clint smiled patting me on the back.

“Well, where else would I have been looking? That wasn’t bad; we’ll make a marksman of you yet, Stark.”

“Asher-Stark.”

When I was born my parents had a very hard time deciding who's last name I got so they decided to give me both.

“Excuse me, I’m the teacher here; do it again, Stark.”

I squinted my eyes at him. "Make me,"

***  
I

stayed with Clint for another couple hours until he got called away. After he left I began to wonder again, only this time, when I stopped wandering I found myself in a sort of library. In the room seated in one of the I found a red haired women reading some book not written in english with her legs crossed.

“Hi.” I waved taking a seat next to her.

The women looked up from her book slowly, “Hello.”

Silence hung in the air for a couple seconds.

“I’m Blaine, I’m-”

“Tony’s kid,” She nodded, “You look like him.”

I cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” I asked. Making her smirked.

“It’s just an observation.”

She looked back down at her book turning the page.

“My mom would probably see it as a bad thing,” I mused.

“Probably,” Natasha agreed not looking up from the book. “It’s not like Tony’s the worst guy she could’ve fallen for, though; there are definitely worse men.”

“Yeah, and she married one of them,” I muttered, not realizing I was speaking aloud, “How does she break it off with him and then decide to settle for a guy with less charisma than a seagull and all the charm of an ox? There are dead people with a better sense of personal hygiene, I swear, they’d probably be easier to live with and-” I stopped, suddenly aware I was speaking aloud.

“And?” She prompted.

“I'm Sorry," I said getting up from the chair beginning to back away. "I… I ramble. I’ll just…” I pointed behind me, “Be going.”

“Natasha Romanoff.”

“Pardon?”

“That’s my name.”

“Oh. Hi.”

And with that I turned and exited the room as fast as I could.

***

After the embarrassing incident with Natasha. I continued to wander once again hoping to find a place to die. Until my stomach began to rumble and I ventured out to find the kitchen. Where a tall muscular man stood wearing very strange clothes while holding a hammer.

“You are the son of the man of iron?” he said once he spotted me.

I nodded cautiously “Yes, sir. I’m Blaine.”

He extended his hand, making me jump.

“It is an honour to meet you, Blaine, son of Stark. I am Thor, son of Odin.”

“Yeah, you’re, uh, you’re pretty well-known.” I stated shaking his hand.

“As are you, son of Stark.”

“Oh, you can call me Blaine." I began until I processed what he said. "What do you mean, well known?”

“The man of iron has spoken highly of you on many an occasion-”

As if on que my father walked into the kitchen slightly nudging my shoulder as he walked by “Nope, no I haven’t,”

“But you have,” Thor countered, “You’ve spoken of his intelligence and of his courage, of his talents of his magic and of-”

“Yeah, no,” Tony cut him off, walking to one of the cupboards “Let’s stop there, no ego-inflating.”

“Aww, Dad,” I beamed.

“No, stop, don’t get all egotistic and turn into me, your mother would never forgive me."

He opened the cupboards only to hang his and and sigh slightly.

"Thor, I swear to God, would you leave some Pop tarts for the rest of us?”


	2. Peter Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter on how Pete and Blaine meet

I was awoken by the loud beeping of my voicemail that sat on my bedside table. I grabbed the pillow I was laying on and wrapped it around my head in attempt to ignore it, but quickly sat up when I head my father's voice. 

"Good morning Blaine I figured you'd still be asleep after the weekend you had. You should get up and get ready for day school. Right now I'm really busy you but I promise I'll be by as soon as I can."

The voicemail ended with another loud beep. I smiled softly and got out of bed, picking up my phone to send a text to my dad. When I finished texting my dad, I made my bed and opened my curtains. Sunlight reflected through my condominium's large windows making my room brighter.

I threw on a pair of light blue jeans a grey zip up hoodie and a white t-shirt, then proceeded to exit my room with a yawn and headed towards the kitchen, where my coffee maker, that Friday had already turned on, was waiting for me.

I stretched and grabbed the pot of coffee and pour it into a mug before placing the pot back under the machine and leaning against that counter.

"Anything going on today?" I asked Friday as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Nothing scheduled Mr.Asher-Stark, though you have yet to respond to Mr. Striker,"

I took another sip of my coffee. "When he bothers me with an actual offer I'll bother him with a response."

Once I finish my coffee I put the mug in the sink and washed it out before finishing getting ready for school.

I made my way out of my apartment, downstairs, and out the front doors where I parked my car, it was probably werid for a fifteenth year old to be driving but when you're the son of Tony Stark that comes with some advantages. The car unlocked with the fimiliar beep and I climb in dropping my bag on the passenger seat.

The ride to school didn't take long, I'd left early enough to miss the idiots and assholes that always plagued the rode in the morning. Once I walked inside the school I made my way towards my class, where I was greeted by several people before I took my seat. 

The bell rang, signaling the start of class, and our teacher Mrs. Robb emerged from her back room and started counting out students. 

"Alright everybody it's that time if the year, partner work." 

Those two words earned a groan from the entire class.

"I know social interaction."

I hated group projects, I would always be paired up with someone who wouldn't do anything and was on the verge of failing.

"Brain with Arthur."

I slide down in my desk as our teacher began assigning pairs.

"Sebastian with Chris."

My pen began to tap against my desk, and my mind began to wonder how much I would have to pay to get out of this project, I mean I own a company I could afford it. Maybe I'd just buy the school.

"Blaine with Peter."

I looked up, I knew who Peter Parker was, we'd gone to the same school for a while but we'd never actually talked.

I stood up from my seat, lugging my bag over my shoulder, heading over to where Peter sat. When I sat down I could sense him tense up a bit... I guess he was intimidated?

We sat in silence as the teacher went on talking about the project until he finally spoke up.

"H-hey I'm Peter P-Parker," he stammered out holding out his hand.

I nodded.

"Blaine."


	3. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is something I wrote for no reason.

**William's P.O.V.**

I rubbed my temples in irritation.

"Listen Mr.Stark the price I'm asking--"

Business was never something I enjoyed. Sure I was very involved in my father's business,I mean it would be mine within the next twenty years, but I hated it. It bored me. For example I was currently flying thousands of feet in the air in my personal jet FaceTimeing the CEO of a tech business who was trying to get us to buy out his company. Now I'm not going to lie my father, Pepper, and I all want it but the CEO was screwing us on the price.

"No listen here Mr.Mancer The only reason you are contacting us is because you are broke and on the verge of having to shut down."

I looked away from the computer unlocking my phone, not looking at anything in particular, trying to create the illusion that buying his business meant nothing to us.

After a few moments I looked back at the screen and saw that he was flustered and dumbfounded. Meaning my illusion had taken hold.

I leaned back in my chair and put my feet up. "Listen since we are generous people at Stark Interprieses. We'll overlooked the fact you tried to screw us on our price and still buy you out at,"

I pursed my lips and made the impression I was thinking but I already knew what I was going to offer him.

"Fifty percent what we originally offered."

"Fifty percent," Mr.Mancer responded. "B-bu."

I shook my finger at the screen.

"No...no buts, fifty percent and I need your answer now or we resend our offer."

His face began to turn red and his hands balled into fists.

"Tick tock," I said tapping my watch.

"We- we would be glad to accept your offer."

I smile, putting my feet down, leaning closer to the screen. "I'm glad we could do business with you. My people will call your people shortly."

I closed the laptop letting out sigh.

"Congratulations on the buy out Mr.Stark." Friday said pulling my brain back into the current setting.

I looked up at the ceiling of the plane. I'd always look up whenever Friday talked it was less werid than talking to a wall.

"Thank you Friday, could you send Pepper and my father a message letting them know I closed the sale?" I stood up from my seat grabbing a drink from the cooler. "And please stop calling me Mr.Stark that's my father."

"Of course William message is sent."

I waved my hand over the glass bottle I had, watching the light blue wisp circle around it popping off the cap, before I sat back down taking a drink.

I let out another sign rubbing my eyes. It had been awhile since I'd slept and I hadn't realized how exhausted I was until just now.

"Friday can you dim the lights? I'm going to try and get some sleep before we land,"

"Of course William,"

Seconds later the lights dimmed leaving only the moonlight to illuminate the plane.

"Thank you," I muttered leaning back into the chair closing my eyes

"Sleep well William, I will wake you when we arrive,"


	4. Voidwalker

I felt like I was flying, I ran across the roof tops, a familiar tingling thumbing through me. My dirty blonde hair clung to my forehead and my eyes watering a bit from the wind rushing past my eyes.

I was moving at the speed of light, or as fast as anyone could. Since I had already built the momentum, I didn't hesitate when I jumped over the gaps between each building, sticking the landing almost every time. I felt a familiar rush as I landed on top of a abandoned warehouse.

The pouring rain was hitting my body hard, quickly soaking me, I ran my hand through my hair and wiped my face before taking a look around. Once I made sure no one was around I felt the tingling sensation that flooded through me vanished as my body reappeared.

Something I should tell you before I go on. I'm not a normal person, and I mean besides the fact I run across roof tops at 1 in the morning in the pouring rain, I'm "gifted" as some would call it though I prefer the term freak. It's a better name for someone who can turn themselves invisible.

A truck pulled up in front of the warehouse and I peered over the edge, watching as five men climbed out. They we're Russian all wearing similar black suits with white shirts, all except one who was tied up and crying begging the others to let him go. I watched as they ignored his cries and pointed their guns at his back forcing the crying man to walk into the warehouse.

"There he is." I muttered to myself as I leaned back from the edge.

I waited a few more seconds focusing my hear. That was another one for my abilities, the same energy, or whatever you want to call it, that I use to make myself invisible. It also enhances my natural abilities like my strength, speed, hearing, agility, and healing. After I heard the warehouse door squeak shut I let the energy flow through my body, bringing the tingling feeling, and watch as my body disappeared once again.

After I was cloaked I walked over to the skylight and opened it quietly dropping down to the catwalk below. The inside of the warehouse was dark, it was abandoned after all, the only illumination came from the moon light which flooded down into a perfect square where four of the Russians stood at each edge of the circle surrounding the crying man who was now tied to a chair with the fifth Russian standing in front of him with his sleeves rolled up and his fists bloody.

They we're speaking Russian, which wasn't a surprise, I knew Russian it was one of the many languages I'd learned over the  years so I had no problem listening in as I leanded over the railing.

The man tied to the chair was a named Vlad and he was a rat. Apparently he'd been leaking some sensitive information to another group which was putting the Russians at risk. The rat swore he didn't do it the man beating him, Ivan, didn't believe him. He wanted him to admit it. It went on like this for a few minutes until the Vlad caved, admitted to being a rat, which is when I knew I had to act.

Ivan pulled out a gun and aimed it at the rats head. He wasn't fast enough, by the time he'd pulled the gun I'd already made my way down from the catwalk and placed myself between the two so while Ivan thought his pistol was aimed at Vlad's head it was really aimed at mine.

"Goodbye brother," Ivan said in English his thick accent seeping through.

That's when I acted. Right before Ivan pulled the trigger I redirect his arm, making the barrel of the gun aim at one of his own goons, the gun went off with a loud bang fire a bullet into one of the Russians legs taking him out of the fight. After the gun went off I jammed my foot into the side of Ivan's knee hearing it snap as he fell to the ground screaming before I smashed his head into the concrete knocking him out.

Two were down only three left. They drew their guns trying to figure out what just happened, I became visible and blitzed towards the closest one grabbing his leg, knocking him to the floor, before grabbing his head and smashing my fist into his face until he was knocked out. Bullets started to fly by me as I disappeared from sight again and moved out of the hail of bullets.

Only two left, and they were scared, they both scrambled to each side of Vlad pointing their guns at him threatening to shoot. I chuckled lightly as they yelled looking around the room for me even though I was right in front of them.

"I think you guys have this wrong." I said allowing myself to become visible.

Their faces dropped and their gun turned my way, but once again it was to late, I grabbed the barrels and pointed them up before kicking the one on the right and driving my elbow into the left ones nose.

They were both unarmed now, gathering their bearings.

"You're dead kid." The one on the left yelled clutching his nose which was bleeding and probably broken.

I chuckled lightly to myself and I could tell, from the look in the Russian's eyes, he thought I was crazy. Who could blame him though I was a fifteen year old kid, dressed in a black suit and mask, laughing as I beat down men with guns. Who knows maybe I was crazy. It didn't matter, sane is only a matter of perspective, what mattered is what I knew and I knew I had to do this.

"Let's see about that." I muttered as they moved closer to me.

They went down fast, then it was over, all five of the Russians we're unconscious.

"Oh God thank you,"

I cocked an eyebrow and turned towards the voice. It was Vlad, I'd actually forgotten about him, he was still tied to the chair and crying but this time it was tears of joy.

"You're a hero."

I scoffed at the word. Hero, the word was repulsive to me, I didn't hate hero's but just because I was super human didn't mean I had save people.

"Don't thank me," I said walking around the warehouse looking over the unconscious Russians, making sure they were out. "I didn't come here for you, I actually didn't even know you'd be here."

There was a brief silence as I walked over to the Russian who'd been shot in the leg. I placed my finger on his neck and found a pulse before I took off his belt and used it as a tourniquet for the wound.

I walked back over to Vlad leaning over a bit so my masked face would meet his bloody bruised one.

"When you wake up grab one of their phones," I motioned to the Russians. "And call the people you've been rating to,"

A look of confusion washed over his face.

"What do you--"

I didn't let him finish, instead I punched him in the face sending him to Dreamland.

With all the Russians out and Ivan taken care of I turned towards the man I came here for, Ivan. Now that I was closer I got a better look at him. He was a middle aged man with a few scars on his face and a thick head of black hair which was slicked back in a common mobster style.  
I grabbed him, dragging him to a near by beam leaning him up beside it

"Wakey wakey," I said slapping him earning a crack and an echo from the old warehouse.

He woke with a startle attempting to stand and take a swing at me before falling on the floor again due to his broken leg.

"You little shit." He spat as I shoved him back up against the beam, placing the toes of my feet on his broken leg applying a slight amount of pressure, which caused him to groan and let out a string of curses.

"Who are you?" He yelled

"Doesn't matter Ivan, what matter is who you are and what you can do for me."

He mutter something in Russian under his breath before spitting a lob of blood on the ground. "You get nothing."

I let out a heavy sign nodding my head before grabbing his arm and breaking it hearing him squeal as it popped.

"Come on Ivan be reasonable you're already down an arm and a leg."

He cradled his broken arm and looked at me, fear finally appearing in his eyes.

"What do you want to know."

I smile and clapped my hands together. "There we go Ivan," I squatted down in front of him. "I want to know where Boris is."

He stiffened up at the mention of his boss, Boris Karloff, he was the head of the major crime in Queens there wasn't a single person in the criminal underworld who hadn't earned his name.

"He'll kill me if I tell you."

I patted his cheek.

"And I'll do worse if you don't."

I watched the glow in his eyes switch from fear to realization back to fear.

"You're him," he whispered. "The Voidwalker"

Voidwalker, it's the name they came up with for me when I started being a thorn in their side a few months ago.

"Good to know my reputation proceeds."

"But it can't be you're just a kid you couldn't have-"

"I am, and I did," I said. "Now you know what I've done, so why don't you tell me what I need to know."

We sat in silence for a few seconds, no sound except the sound of the rain drops hitting the roof.

"I don't know where he is," he started. "But I know where he'll be in a month,"

I chuckled. "I'm sorry did you say a month."

"It's the best you'll get."

I knew it was true I'd been hunting down different groups of Boris's men for months trying to find him. Ivan pulled out a little pocket book and handed it to me.

"It's all in there," I flipped through the book finding a very detailed list of dates and crimes they've committed including the several I'd interfered with.

It was nice doing business with you.

Then I knocked him out.


	5. City Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another random oneshot that was supposed to be a chapter in my story that I decided not to use

I felt like I was flying, I ran across the roof tops, a fimiliar tingling thumbing through me. My dirty blonde hair clung to my forehead and my eyes watering a bit from the wind rushing past my eyes.

I was moving at the speed of light, or as fast as anyone could. Since I had already built the momentum, I didn't hesitate when I leapt over the gaps between each building, sticking the landing almost every time. I felt a fimiliar rush as I landed on top of a apartment building.

The pouring rain was hitting my body hard, quickly soaking me, I ran my hand through my hair and wiped my face before taking a look around. Once I made sure no one was around I felt the tingling sensation that flooded through me vanished as my body reappeared.

Something I should tell you before I go on. I'm not a normal person, and I mean besides the fact I run across roof tops at 1 in the morning in the pouring rain, I'm "gifted" as some would call it though I prefer the term freak. It's a better name for someone who can turn themselves invisible.

After my body reappeared I took a moment to catch my breath before I walked over to the ledge and shut my eyes. Something else I should mention I can do more than turn myself invisible. The same energy, or whatever you want to call it, that I use to make myself invisible. It also enhances my natural abilities like speed, hearing, agility, and healing. It helped when I was running across rooftops or when I just wanted to listen to the noise of the city.

Which is what I was doing now.

With my eyes shut I let every sense but my hearing fade giving new life to the noises around me. I'm not quite sure how to explain what I hear when I do this. Mainly because I hear everything, the sound of the rain as it hits cars, roofs, and windows the humming of the neon signs of late night shops which have yet to close cars driving against the road.

Everything, and then I'd sound out the noises one by one until they was nothing. Just me on the roof alone.

It was utter bliss.

Something indescribable.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, I never was, my senses would fade away and I'd just sit there, long after the sounds of the city had faded away, until something broke my concentration. This time it was a janitor, he opened the door to the roof, most likely coming up to smoke. I went invisible when I heard him opening the door. It wasn't until then that I realized how wet I was.

"You'll catch a cold."

I chuckled lightly to myself at the thought of my best friend's words. He was the only one who knew I came out here. They only one beside my dad that knew about my abilities.

I stepped back from the ledge and did my best to be quiet, as to not disturb the janitor who'd probably think I was a ghost.

The immersion of flight began to take hold again as I returned to leaping across rooftops one again.

Looking back, I wished I stayed on that rooftop a little longer because I didn't know then but that would be the last time I'd listen to the city's noises for a while


End file.
